Motor vehicles include a number of seats that may be adjustable and are often configured in different manners depending on the location of the seat within the motor vehicle. Rear vehicle seats may be arranged in a bench configuration, with the seats provided thereby, e.g. middle, driver-side, and passenger-side extending generally continuously or contiguously across the vehicle.
In many applications, such rear seats may not be adjustable at all, the cushion and seatback being fixed relative to the floor and the rear wall of the vehicle, respectively. In other applications where rear seats are made adjustable, the cushion may simply slide fore and aft within the vehicle along a limited range or may articulate by raising and lowering of the front and/or back of the cushion, which is often done independently with no regard for the manner in which the cushion moves during such articulation. In this and other modes of cushion adjustment, the movement may vary, sometimes significantly, from the natural movement of the body parts supported by the vehicle seat. Accordingly, such adjustment may result in an uncomfortable positioning of such body parts, requiring adjustment of the occupant's positioning after seat adjustment.
For these and other reasons, further advances in the adjustment of vehicle seats and the mechanisms that provide this adjustment may be desired.